malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Kallor
Kallor, full name Kallor Eidermann Tes'thesula,Memories of Ice, Prologue was second-in-command of Caladan Brood's forces during the Malazan campaign in Genabackis.Gardens of the Moon, Dramatis Personae He was tall, gaunt and looked exceptionally old. His face was dark and lined, ravaged by age, and his long grey hair hung long. His weapon of choice was a plain hand and a half sword.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 2 Chapter 5 He had dull, lifeless eyes, a gravelly voice,Gardens of the Moon Chapter 10, US HC p.243 and usually carried a sneering look of disdain on his face. In Gardens of the Moon Kallor served Brood uneasily during the fighting against the Malazans at Blackdog Forest where he was dismissive of the military success of Crimson Guard officer Jorrick Sharplance. He also counseled Brood to destroy Anomander Rake rather than ally with him, but his advice went unheeded. Brood left Kallor in charge when he left to confer with Crimson Guard commander K'azz D'Avore. After Brood departed Kallor swore Brood would rue dismissing his advice.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 10, US HC p.242-243 When the allied city of Pale fell to the Malazan siege, Brood left the Crimson Guard behind to hold the north while the rest of his troops moved south to respond. High Fist Dujek Onearm was forced to parley with Brood and Kallor outside Pale in order to extricate his forces.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 24, US HC p.480 In Deadhouse Gates While passing through the Imperial Warren, Fiddler spied the collapsed dome of a fallen palace or temple bearing the deeply carved sigil of a crown. He recognized it as the symbol from Kallor's standard from when the Malazan Empire clashed with the High King and Caladan Brood at Blackdog Forest. Fiddler noted that legend held Kallor to be tens of thousands of years old and Kallor himself claimed to have once ruled empires, each one making the Malazan Empire seem no larger than a province. And Kallor boasted he had destroyed them all and made world's lifeless.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 13, US HC p.362 In Memories of Ice Kallor was shown to resent Brood's authority over him, but was wary of the warlord's power and thus never directly challenged him. He was openly hostile to Silverfox, a reincarnation of sorts of the Sister of Cold Nights, and attempted to kill her and/or turn others against her. Kallor allied himself with the Crippled God, accepting the position of High King in the House of Chains in return for being provided with an opportunity to kill Silverfox.Memories of Ice, Chapter 13, UK MMPB p.522 Kallor made his move at the battle for Coral and would likely have succeeded had not Whiskeyjack stepped between him and Silverfox; this resulted in Whiskeyjack's death by Kallor's hand.Memories of Ice, Chapter 24, UK MMPB p.1058 Kallor then disappeared into the Warren of the Crippled God.Memories of Ice, Chapter 24, UK MMPB p.1058 In Toll the Hounds Kallor travelled with Nimander's band of Tiste Andii to the city of Bastion. He fought and killed Orfantal, brother of Korlat, who was Whiskeyjack's lover. Kallor fought and defeated Spinnock Durav who opposed him on his way to Darujhistan, however he stayed the final blow and continued onward. He occupied the position of Reaver in High House Chains. In Return of the Crimson Guard Kallor killed Ereko, the last of the Thel Akai, at the Dolmens of Tien, fulfilling a vow he made ages past to destroy that ancient race for their support of the people of Jacuruku against his tyranny. He then sneeringly fought Ereko's friend Traveller and was astonished to be bested by him. Before Traveller could finish him off, Kallor called out to his patron for aid and retreated to the Crippled God's warren.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 2 Chapter 3, UK PB p.319-320Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 2 Chapter 5, UK PB p.437-440 In Blood and Bone Kallor was known as the Warleader throughout the majority of the book, where he took the part of a mercenary commander. With his second in command Scarza he lead the Tribes of the Adwami in their invasion of the Thaumaturg lands, also bargaining help from the Shaduwam mages without consulting the Adwami. During the battle of the Thaumaturg capital Anditi Pura he killed the Adwami princess Andanii as she attacked him, having discovered his identity.Blood and Bone, Chapter 11, UK MMPB, pg.623 The other major Adwami Warband leader Jatal attempted to avenge this act with Scarza's help.Blood and Bone, Chapter 11, UK MMPB, pg.627 After the Thaumaturg Circle's second attempt to destroy Kallor using a meteor from the "Green Banner" - the Crippled God's followers, the original being the Crippled God himself - he survived to kill Jatal. In Forge of Darkness The rogue Azathanai, Errastas, spoke of fleeing over the ocean from Kurald Galain to the High Kingdom, whose borders were closed to his kind. He said the High King was a "perfect liege" "so beloved among his people."Forge of Darkness, Chapter 16, UK HC p.502 The Azathanai, Old Man, stunned Draconus with the displeasing words that "the High King has built a ship."Forge of Darkness, Chapter 11, UK HC p.318 History Kallor once conquered an entire continent over a period of fifty years.Memories of Ice, Prologue, UK MMPB p.38 His Kallorian Empire was a contemporary kingdom to The First Empire. His despotic rule as High King over his empire on the continent of Jacuruku led to a group of eight mighty wizards looking for a power source to oppose him. In 111,739 Memories of Ice, Prologue, UK MMPB p.34 before Burn's Sleep, they ensnared a being from a distant, unknown realm. This being, later known as the Crippled God, was torn to pieces in the process and shattered the continents of Korel and Jacuruku but still somehow remained alive.Memories of Ice, Prologue, UK MMPB p.34/35 Three years later, Kallor had delivered one insult too many and three Elder Gods; K'rul, Draconus, and the Sister of Cold Nights joined together to free the twelve million lives slaving under the High King's despotic rule.Memories of Ice, Prologue Kallor vowed that he would never allow the Gods to take from him what he could not have, and to forestall them, he burned the entire continent and all its inhabitants to ash and bone.Memories of Ice, Prologue Since the damage already was done, the trio decided to punish him. They cursed Kallor to live forever, while suffering physically and mentally like a mortal. Also, he would never ascend.Memories of Ice, Prologue, UK MMPB p.36-40 The exact words of the curse were: "You, Kallor Eiderann Tes'thesula, shall know mortal life unending. Mortal, in the ravages of age, in the pain of wounds and the anguish of despair. In dreams brought to ruin. In love withered. In the shadow of Death's spectre, ever a threat to end what you will not relinquish. Kallor Eiderann Tes'thesula, you shall never ascend. Kallor Eiderann Tes'thesula, each time you rise, you shall then fall. All that you achieve shall turn to dust in your hands. As you have wilfully done here, so it shall be in turn visited upon all that you do. Three voices curse you. It is done."Memories of Ice, Prologue, UK MMPB p.39/40 Kallor in turn used the power of hundreds of thousands of deaths caused by the collapse of his empire to curse K'rul, Draconus and the Sister of Cold Nights. He cursed K'rul to "fade from public eye", Draconus to imprisonment in a creation of his own making (Dragnipur), and the Sister of Cold Nights to be torn apart on a field of battle. The exact words of the curses Kallor spoke were: "I shall break you. Each of you. I swear this upon the bones of seven million sacrifices. K'rul, you shall fade from the world, you shall be forgotten. Draconus, what you create shall be turned upon you. And as for you, woman, unhuman hands shall tear your body into pieces, upon a field of battle, yet you shall know no respite – thus, my curse upon you, Sister of Cold Nights. Kallor Eiderann Tes'thesula, one voice, has spoken three curses. Thus.".Memories of Ice, Prologue, UK MMPB p.40 Kallor's destroyed empire was preserved by K'rul as a Warren so that the land could heal. This Warren later became known as the Imperial Warren. It was remarked by Sister of Cold Nights that the act of fashioning a Warren for the remains of the empire would break K'rul, the Elder God replied that there was no other way. And indeed, in the aftermath of the cursing, when the remains of the collapsed empire were pulled into the Warren, K'rul felt that the wounds and scars just cast upon him would never heal. Perhaps driven by the curse, Kallor subsequently used alchemy to extend his lifespan, burning Century Candles at night, which gained him another hundred years in a single night.Memories of Ice, Chapter 13, UK MMPB p. 518 Quotes Notes and references de:Kallor Category:High House Chains Category:Males Category:Rulers Category:Warleaders